Firebase Theta
by Andrithir
Summary: Parker and Webb must hold out against a determined Soviet counter-attack


Captain Parker and the battalion had been posted to Firebase Theta, stationed in Warsaw. The Allies were pushing the Russians back. Soon they'd have the country subdued and concentrate on China. He was informed that the Russians would soon counter attack, so he had his men dug in. Firebase Theta was on an advantageous position, stationed in steep hills there was only three ways to get in. Airdrop, west entrance, and east entrance, the Russians would be attacking the east entrance. Multiple concrete bunkers, sand bags, foxholes, cinder blocks, barbed wire and steel crosses had been built there. Anti-air missiles and guns covered the base; the battalion had spent the past week fortifying the base. The Russians will be attacking soon, he knew it. Colonel Sawyer was off on another meeting so Major Webb was in charge once again.

"Major Webb sir," Parker Saluted "we're nearly finished with the preparations, mortars are lined up, and I've ordered them to burn the woods at the east entrance. Mines have been placed, snipers are in position, and I have moved the Abrams and Artillery into cover so they can give us fire support,"

"Very good Captain," Webb said "storm clouds are coming in, the entire eastern approach will be muddy for the Russians, and their planes will be grounded,"

"We're going to have a tough fight sir, because that means reinforcements will take longer to get here,"

"We'll pull through; the men have dug mounds to protect our armour,"

"Very good sir, our victory will hang in the balance with the mortars,"

"I know, their phosphorus bombs will by us time."

Rain soon came, the ground became muddy. The Russians will be attacking any moment now. Parker and Webb stood in the Command post, evaluating the environment.

"The Russians will be funnelling their strength though this narrow pass at the east entrance, I've ordered a couple of platoons to dig in on each sides of the pass to hit Ivan in the sides. The steel crosses will stop their armour but will give the infantry some cover," said Webb

"I guessed that would happen so I had the men put in some claymores next to the steel barricades, the mortars will fire phosphorus to burn their light armour and infantry, and normal rounds to deal with the medium to heavy, our armour will pick off any stragglers,"

"Nice work Parker,"

A soldier quickly ran into the Command post and saluted.

"Sir, the Russians have reached the outer perimeter and we'll be in the pass any moment. We're awaiting your orders,"

"Very well Corporal," Webb turned to face Parker

"Okay Parker, get to the east entrance, I'll coordinate the snipers and mortars,"

"Yes sir,"

Parker left the Command post and ran through the pouring rain. The mud beneath squelched as his boots hit the ground. He ran into a bunker flanked by M1 Abrams and Bradley APCs. Inside the bunker machine gunners and AT squads stood at firing positions.

"Here comes Ivan," said a Sergeant Major

"Hold your fire, when a claymore goes off, open up,"

"Copy that sir,"

Parker walked over to the radios, he calibrated the frequency and picked up the microphone.

"Major Webb?"

"What you have for me Parker?"

"Ivan's been spotted,"

"Roger that, when a claymore goes off, gives us the coordinates to pummel,"

"Copy sir,"

Parker walked over to the firing positions inside the bunker. A claymore was set off and exploded.

"All units open fire!" yelled Parker.

Abram tanks fired their heavy shells, burning through the Russian armoured ranks. Bradley APCs and machine gunners gave suppressive fire, the Russian infantry ducked into cover behind the steel barricades, setting off more claymores. Allied troops high up on the sides of the pass lobbed grenades down into the Soviet formations, AT squads wreaked havoc onto the Soviet armour.

"Operator, tell Major Webb to open up with the snipers and mortars,"

"Copy that sir,"

Mortar rounds and phosphorus streamed in with devastating with devastating effects. Parker and Webb had to sync their moves correctly; otherwise they'd be wasting ammo. After recovering from their initial shock, the Russians quickly recovered and returned fire. Their armour had a hard time climbing up the muddy slopes. Making them easy targets, destroying the tanks slowed the Soviets down considerably. Because then their tanks would have to bulldoze away the husks while trying move up the hill. The Soviet armoured husks provided cover for the Russian troops against the heavy barrages. Soon the RPG's teams and T-80s fired at the Allied positions, most of the rounds and missiles hit the soil mounds and failed to detonate. Parker wondered if the Russians would break, or would he and Webb resort to drastic measures like Sawyer in cascade falls. The Russians were literally hurling themselves into the oncoming fire from the Allied positions. Fire from the sides of the pass prevented the Soviet infantry to do anything significant. Parker wondered if the Russians had any fire support at their disposal. If they did, the entire firebase would've been razed to the ground by now. Quite soon the pass was littered with Soviet armoured husks and infantry.

"Parker, how are things going on down there?" Webb called over the radio

Parker walked over to pick up the microphone,

"We've bogged down the Soviet formations; we've taken few casualties,"

"Copy that, we might just win this,"

"Yes sir, Parker out,"

The Captain broadcasted to all his units, just to keep morale up.

"All units, keep hitting them, and they'll break,"

"Sir, I've spotted a couple of Soviet tanks falling back," said a platoon commander

"Copy that Lieutenant, keep me posted,"

"Yes sir,"

Another Lieutenant came onto the radio.

"Captain, I've spotted more Soviet divisions move into the area,"

"Copy that," Parker then called Webb, "sir, we have more Soviet reinforcements on the way, and several squads are pulling back,"

"Yes I heard Captain, Command says that Colonel Wilkins's battalion are moving in to reinforce us,"

"ETA?"

"Wilkins's say he's about 10 klicks west from here, his vehicles are having a hard time getting through the mud,"

"Copy that, Parker out,"

Parker looked outside, heavy Russian armour, had pulled back and formed a defensive line. The tanks opened fire on the husks. Being hit from both sides, the armoured husks crumbled. The soviet then advanced with infantry and light armour this time. The heavy and medium tanks pulled back and formed a defensive position. The balance of power evened out, the Soviet infantry started to push their way through. The Allied positions started to take casualties. After an hour of pitched fighting, the Allied positions started to weaken.

"Major Webb," Parker keyed into the radio "Soviet infantry are starting to break through, where's the phosphorus,"

"Parker, we're out of phosphorus, pull back to the second phase line,"

"Yes, sir."

Parker ordered the platoons on the sides of the pass to throw their explosives down into the pass, detonate them, and then retreat to the entrance. The platoons complied. The move bought Parker more time as he had a couple of extra platoons to hold the entrance. However, without being hit from the sides the Soviet advance became much more concentrated. The Allied armour formed up behind the entrance, covering the infantry to fall back. Soviet troops then rushed over the ridge, only to run into a horde of Allied fire.

"Keep it up people, Demo, plant explosives at the entrance and fall back," ordered Parker.

The demolition teams completed the order and retreated to the second phase line.

"Okay, detonate the explosives,"

Soviet forces swamped the entrance and the pass. The explosion shook the ground with thunderous force, wiping out at least a company of troops, and the fortifications. Parker and his company reinforced 5th Company at the second phase line. Another couple hours of hard fighting past, the Allied forces retreated to the 3rd and final phase line where the Command post was. The remaining Allied vehicles formed a barricade. Both sides had suffered heavy losses. The allied mortars had retreated to the west entrance of the base, and continued to provide fire support. Major Webb exited the Command post.

"Looks like this is it Parker,"

"Wilkins better get here soon otherwise he'll run into a slaughter,"

"I know, if this base falls, the entire region falls,"

The two officers loaded their guns and prepared for a final stand.

"Hold the flanks a bit longer men, Wilkins will be here soon,"

Parker fired his rifle, running from cover to cover, coordinating his men's fire.

"How many of them are their? There using human wave tactics," yelled Webb

"Most of our armours are still operational, but I've lost most of 2nd and 3rd platoon,"

"The Charlie and Alpha Company have…"

Webb was cut short. An RPG detonated close to the two officers. Parker came round, to see a Corporal tending to him.

"Sir are you..."

The Corporal slumped as three rounds slammed into his body. Parker turned to see Webb, leaning against a sandbag firing. Parker crawled over to Webb, a couple of Abrams and Bradley's were out of action. He picked up a fallen FAMAS rifle and shot the advancing Soviet infantry.

"This is Yankee five, contacting Allied forces in Firebase Theta, is anyone there?"

Parker grabbed the radio,

"This is Captain Parker speaking, we've taken heavy casualties and sure could use some help,"

"Roger that, good to see you again,"

The reinforcements arrived, and the Soviet forces retreated. Armoured columns and squads of soldiers marched past the two wounded officers.

"Guess we lived through another tough scrap, eh Parker?"

"We didn't need to use a nuke this time,"

"Wonder what Sawyer would've done,"

The two men relaxed as medics carried them away.


End file.
